Winship's senior leadership together constitutes Its Executive Committee, the major decision-making body of the cancer center. The senior leadership has been assembled over the last decade, with a mission to define Winship's scientific priorities and provide oversight to their implementation. The group is led by Walter J. Curran, Jr., M.D., who was appointed Winship Executive Director in September 2009. Dr. Curran, a highly accomplished cancer physician and researcher, has broad authority over all cancer-related research, clinical and educational activities at Emory University. He led the development of a comprehensive strategic plan for Winship and devotes 50% of his time to Winship leadership and the administration of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). In October 2009, Dr. Curran appointed Fadlo R. Khuri, M.D., as Deputy Director of Winship, with responsibilities defined to include representing the center director at major university and health care functions and focusing on the scientific success and cross-fertilization of the research programs. Dr. Curran has assembled a highly effective team that includes Diane Cassels, M.S., Executive Administrator; Paul W. Doetsch, Ph.D., Associate Director for Basic Research; Edmund K. Waller, M.D., Ph.D., Associate Director for Clinical Research; Kimberiy Kerstann, Ph.D., Associate Director for Research Administration; Joseph Lipscomb, Ph. D., Associate Director for Population Sciences; and most recently, Deborah W. Bruner, Ph.D., R.N., Associate Director for Outcomes Research. Support is requested for all of the above individuals commensurate with their CCSG responsibilities. In addition, Rein Saral, M.D., an accomplished physician leader, serves as Associate Director for Community Affairs and Outreach, Charles Staley, M.D., a nationally prominent surgical oncologist serves as Associate Director for Clinical Affairs, and Dong M. Shin, M.D., a highly accomplished physician-scientist, is Associate Director for Academic Development. These individuals are supported by institutional funds, and no CCSG funds are requested. This group meets twice monthly and serves as the primary deliberative body that advises the Executive Director on major issues including the allocation of Winship's funds, space, and other resources. The Winship senior leadership has supported the development of a significant number of large multi-investigator grants, including a Head and Neck Cancer SPORE grant, several P01's, a large NASA center grant, and Emory's designation as a member of the NCI Chemical Biology Consortium.